The Enderborn Of Gravity Falls
by Songice
Summary: A strange creature lurks the town of Gravity Falls and Dipper meets a girl named Emma. What will happen? (BTW Emma is a OC) Ships are Candip/Candy x Dipper, and bits of Mabel x Bill/ Maybil OC x OC Rated T for gore and some swearing later on.
1. The Enderborn

Dipper's POV

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, well as normal as it can get. My sister, Mabel, is

running aroung with her friends after boys, Grunkle Stan is scamming customers, and

me, Wendy, and Soos are working the shack. The day snailed by as we sold items and

helped cusomers, but the torment was over. I decided it was a nice enough day to go to

the forest and invesogate for monsters.

"Hmmmm, lets see, a chulito, a beast whom can steal your soul and use it for power, I

have not found any weaknesses for it, STAY AWAY!" I read aloud to myself. I was curios

as to what this was as to there being no picture. I hunted around the forest for it

despite what the journal said. It was getting late, so I started to head home when I was

lead off-track from someone saying to me, "Dipper, I'm to your right." I jumped at this,

but headed in the direction. I was tackled and shrieked, then I noticed it was laughing a

girly laugh, I said, "Haha soooooo funny Mabel." But it just laughed harder, it finally

said, "I'm not Mabel." I flinched at this and said in a scared voice, "Who are you then?"

"I am Emma, Emma Endstone." She said. After what happened finally procesed in my

brain, I said, "Two things, 1 please get off, and 2 how do you know who I am?"

She got off as I told her to and answered with, "I knew you before you were in the

newspaper, which is how I would know you as a normal human, but I'm an Enderborn,

scratch that, The Enderborn." I looked so confused she read my mind and explained to

me what an Enderborn is, "An Enderbron is a half-human and half-ender hybrid, my

mother was an ender and my father, a human. I have special powers that I don't

even know all of them. I wont explain them now though." I was speachless,

this being of incredibal power chose to be a goofball just like Mabel. I finally chocked

out the words, "Do you know who Bill Cypher is?" She just smirked and said, "I'm more

powerful than he is, to answer your next question." I opened my mouth to speak but no

words came out and she said, "I'm gonna come with you to the Mystery Shack and stay

with you for a while, k?" I slowly noded my head yes. I could already tell this was gonna

be a strange while when she was around.


	2. The Next Day

Dipper's POV

This was amazing! I can't even describe how cool it was to have a hybrid species living

with you. I had so many quiestions for her, but for now she hung out with Mabel and her

friends. I wonder what they were gonna do. I just shrugged and thought of things to ask

her later on.

Emma's POV

"Hey Girls!" I shouted upstairs, "I'm gonna come up k?" I heard Mabel shout, "K, but who

are you?" I forgot I'm the only one who can sense who people and where people are.

"Sorry." I say as I enter her room. She grins at me and taunts, "Are you Dipper's new

girl-friend~" I see Candy lower her head glumly and I say, "No, Mabel, I'm Emma." Candy

hops up at this and says, "I'm Candy and this is Grenda." I open my mouth to speak but

am interupted by Mabel saying in a sing-song ton,"Tell us mor about yourself Emma." I

just grin at this and say,"I'm 12, like you, I like music, I'm a tomboy, oh yeah, I'm also a

hybrid, half-human and half-ender." Everyone stares at me and I explain to them what I

told Dipper (I'm to lazy to type it again :P). The trio says ooooohhhhh in relization. Mabel

then says,"So Dipper is gonna ask you stuff right?" I say,"Probly."

Dipper's POV

I'm completly stumped because I can't think of anything to ask Emma. "Uggggghhhh" I

groaned. An idea poped in my head and I wrote it down so fast my hand was a blur, not

wanting to forget. Since she seemed to know alot and can read minds, I'll ask her if

Candy likes me back. I felt like I was floating at the thought of her saying yes Candy

does. I went upstairs to Mabel's and my room. I knocked not wanting to walk in on

something... unwanted. I shuddered at the last memory of Grenda trying to eat 16

pizza slices at once. Mabel answered the door and I asked her if I could talk to Emma for

a sec and Emma poped up and followed me out of the room. I took a way away from the

door not waning them to hear me. I asked her, with a little fear at the thought of

rejection, "Um... Emma-" She inturupted me and said,"Before you finish that question the

answer is I don't have to read minds to figure that out." She grined Slyly at this and I

couldn't help but smile, I was filled with pure bliss. I was about to run up the stairs until

she grabed my arm and said, "Lets wait a while first, k?" I noded in understaning.

I couldn't wait for tomarrow.


	3. The Chulito

Hey guys, first ever fanfiction I wrote is getting good reviews so far, I really apreciate it, also I'm sorry if I mispell words I suck at spelling and there is no spell check. I hope you enjoy the story so far, I try to update every day.

Dipper's Pov

I hear someone singing and at first I thought it was Mabel but it sounded much better

then when she sings (P.S. DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE SHE IS NOT IN THE SHOWER. GAWD). I

knew it wasn't Candy or Grenda because they were still asleep, I mean its 3 a.m., but I

remember Emma saying that she didn't need sleep, so... it must be her! I got up and

looked out my window and saw her with her headphones on and singing along to the

song "Fine By Me" (A/N Do not own). She was really good, so I decided to get up and

talk to her. I walked down the stairs and taped her on the shoulder. She flinched and

teleported 10 feet away, turned to me in her ender form with her sword made from

pure ender energy in hand with a battle stance. When she saw it was me she went back

to a human and made her sword turn into air and said,"Sorry, night is the best time to

do a sneak attack." She smiled sheepishly and asked,"Wazzup Dipps." I responded

with,"I heard yo- wait, don't ever call me Dipps again, ok I heard you singing and I was

gonna tell you I liked it." She said,"Well, when I was training I got bored and just sang

alot and got pretty good I guess." I heard a rustle in a bush not far away and so did

Emma this time she got into her ender form, sword in one hand and a ball of ender

energy in the other. The creature came out of the bush and I feel like I saw it

somewhere before, I open the journal and found it and it was the thing I dreaded to

find, "Chulito!" I shouted as I stumbled back and feel over. I woke up the three girls with

my screem and they came running out of the house and looked at the creature and ran

up tp help me and Emma. The Chulito and Emma were already looked in combat.

**WARNING THERE IS GORE HERE skip to next bolded line if you don't want to read it.**

Emma ducked as The Chulito tryed to bite her head off. Emma sliced one of its legs off.

The Chulito screemed in pain and then roared at all of us and charged at Candy. I

shouted,"Candy look out!" and she stood there paralized in fear. I tackled her out of the

way and turned so I landed on the floor and she landed on me so she didn't get hurt.

We both blushed as she got up and said,"Thanks Dipper." I just sheepishly grined. The

Beast charged again but this time at Mabel. Emma jumped in the way and Mabel

jumped away, thankful Emma had slowed he charge. Emma was losing her grip on the

monsters horns so she lifted him up and threw him into the floor. She raised her sword

and sliced of its head.

GORE IS OVER AND EMMA WON THE FIGHT.

She was panting at this but then asked,"Is everyone ok?" We all

noded in shook and amazment of what just happened. "Good, now, Dipper, tell her."

Emma said with a huge grin on her face. I froze up and Mabel asked,"Tell who what?" I

just stood there as everyone stared at me. I gulped and said,"Fine, just can you take

Mabel and Grenda into the shack and check for wounds Emma?" "Ok." with that she

left with the two girls. Little did I know they were using a tool Emma had to listen in on

what we were saying. "Here goes." I said to myself, "Candy ummm... I don't have a very

good way to say this so I'll just say it, I really... like like you." I heard a high pitched

squel from Mabel, but I was to caught up in the fact Candy was crushing me in a bear

hug. "Candy... need... air... to... live." I said turning blue. She let go and apologized to

me, she then said,"Sorry, you have no idea of how long I have waited to hear thoose

words." She grined and so did I.

This day was awesome already.


	4. The New Guy

Hey guys READ THIS NOW! I am making a OC to go with Emma cuz I wanna. Hes gonna have powers to so they will be the best match.

Emma's POV

Finally, the two love birds got together, I guess they just needed the smallest push.

Well, as they be all lovey-dovey I'm still alone. I guess I'll look around the town. I start

walking around and one I make it to the center of town, I decide to take a break, so I

lean on a wall in front of the music store (Use your imagination.) and just take in the

music playing through my headphones. I feel someone tap my soulder so I open my right

eye to see a boy my age with brown hair thats spiked up, a black shirt, a red leather

jacket, brown jeans, green eyes, and black tennis shoes. He says, "My name's Tyson."

He holds out a hand for me to shake so I do,"Emma" I say with a smile. I stop leaning on

the wall and notice he also has a red pair of headphones around his neck and an mp3

cliped to his jeans. I ask,"What music do you listen to?" He responds,"Mostly pop

music." I cooly say,"I basicly only listen to pop music." He grins and asks,"Are you

hungry?" I say,"I could eat."

Bill's POV

I wounder whats going on in Gravity Falls. I wounder if Pine Tree has any more silly

ideas about the 'super-natural'. Wait, how did _**SHE **_get here! I froze time exept for that

stupid Enderborn. I say,"Why are you in Gravity Falls, Enderborn?" She responds,"OK first

off I have a name. Second, I'm here to help Dipper, or as you say, Pine Tree." I turn red in

rage,"**YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY NIGHTMARE REALM!**" "Oh, I am, belive me. Who is the

more powerful one here, Bill?" I grit my teeth in rage,"**I AM!**" "Oh, really, 'cuz you kinda

have a loose temper. Powerful beings can controll their anger." She says I calm down

and turn back to my usally yello color and say,"Look, your not going to stop me this time.

I have a whole other universe on my side!" "I don't belive even that much power can

match mine." She says with a grin."Well we'll see Enderborn, we'll see." and with that I

teleport away to plot the rise on my nightmare realm.

Emma's POV

I wounder if he really thinks he can beat me, hmmm, nah. I turn to the position I was in

when he froze time and unfreeze it and continue to talk to Tyson about random things.

Dipper's POV

When is Emma gonna get back, I've been waiting for an hour! I decided to call her. One

ring. Two rings. Three rings. She picks up and says,"'Sup Dipps." "I told you not to call

me that", I say annoyed. She says,"Sorry, but for real, wazzup?" "I've been waiting for an

hour waiting fo you to get back, where are you." She says,"Oh, sorry I got distracted I'll

be back in about, maybe, an hour and an half." I groan and say,"Fine but come back

soon, I want to run some tests." She says,"K, Bye." and hangs up. I sighed.

She better get back soon.


	5. The 'Test'

Emma's POV

Man, Dipper seems pretty stressed. I'll get back when I wanna. I don't get it, why does

Bill have to try to ruin everything. I hope he'll leave us alone for now. When the time

comes, I'll destroy him. About an hour later, Tyson and I are done with our food and he

asks,"Where do you live, so ya know, I can come over." I tell him,"I don't live anywhere

I'm just staying at the Mystery Shack for now." He looks stuned and says,"You need a

place to stay after you can't stay there anymore, right?" I nod my head. He smiles and

says,"You can stay at my house for a while." He looks a little nervous, I decide to freak

him out by humming like its the hardest choice in the world. He looks like he's gonna

faint. I laugh a little as I say,"Fine by me." Then I remember I need to get back to the

Mystery Shack. I ask him,"Hey Tyson, you wanna meet the people I'm staying with for

now?" He smiles and nods. I ask him,"I wanna show you something cool." "What is it?",

He asked. I say,"Hold out your arm." He holds his arm out, wondering what I would do. I

grab it right above the wrist and teleport him to the Myster Shack. I expected for him to

freak out, but he acted as if that was normal. He said,"You can do that to?" I ask

him,"Wait a minute, you have powers to?" He nods and says,"I'm a Blazeborn, Half-bla-"

I interupt and say,"Wait, your the Blazeborn? I'm the Enderborn." We both smile and

high-five. I say,"Cmon, I'm gonna show you to my buds." I knock on the door and Dipper

answers and notices Tyson and asks,"Whos him?" I tell Dipper about Tyson and that hes

the Blazeborn. He asks,"Can I run tests on both of you?" Tyson nods and Dipper already

knows my answer. I then relize about Mabel and tell Dipper,"By the way, tell Mabel that

Tyson's taken." I smile a litle at that end. As if on cue, Mabel runs to the doorway. "Hey

whos this Dipper?" She said, eyeing Tyson. Dipper says to Mabel,"Don't even think about

it sis." "Awww but hes soooo cute.", She whined. I face palmed. She then relized what

was going on and started to taunt us by saying things like 'lovebirds' and 'the perfect

pair.' Tyson and I couldn't stop blushing at this and Dipper finally moved out of the way

so we could get into the shack.

Mabel's POV

Why didn't Dipper properly introduce me to the new guy. I know Emma, but I don't even

know his name. I wonder if Emma will introduce me to him. They seem to be a couple so

I bet she knows him pretty well. I walk upstair to our room where Dipper is taking "tests"

on the both of them. As soon as I think about why Dipper is testing them, I remember the

night where Emma destroyed that beast. I wonder if that boy has powers to. Only one

way to find out, so I knock on the door and hear a,"Cmon in." by who I'm guessing was

Emma. I open the door and see Emma and that boy hooked up to all theese machines. I

open my mouth to ask but Emma say,"There testers for our powers, emotions, all that

stuff." I then say,"Whoa, my brain hurts from just looking at it. Anyway I was gonna ask

about who this new guy is." Emma says to me,"His name is Tyson, and hes the

Blazeborn. We have a lot in common and hes really cool." I get the match made look on

my face and Dipper says,"There already a couple... I think." Emma and Tyson both start

blushing and the machine makes a wierd noise and Dipper basically jumps from his

chair. I ask,"What was that!" Dipper responds,"They, they both unlocked a new power

from... from l-love." Dipper seems like hes gonna faint and Emma is already behind him

with a magic med kit she summoned from the air. Dipper falls and Tyson catches him

and Emma gets to work with the med kit. Candy and Grenda burst through the door and

say,"What was that noise?" Candy sees Dipper and adds in,"What Happened to

Dipper?!" Emma says,"His brain got so confused when me and Tyson unlocked a new

power either it was the fact that we got it from l-love, or the power is to powerful for

Dipper to comprehend." She studered at the word love and looked away from everyone

to look at the screen and she looks at it in disbelief. "We didn't unlock a new power yet,

we need to... k-kiss." She was blushing like a sunburnt pengiun, so was Tyson. We all

made an 'OOOhhhhhh' taunt noise. I then asked, "What is the power?" Emma said,"The

power I've wanted since I first found I had powers. The power of healing. This makes it

so I can heal wonds easily and bring people back to life, I could even use it to wake

Dipper up. If we don't, he could be asleep for 3-6 days." I decide to taunt Candy and

say,"Why dont you do a reverse Sleeping Beauty?~" Emma says,"Hey Mabel, that actully

might work. I don't feel like explaining it, though, just trust me." Candy shuffles foward

a little so that she is half a foot from Dipper's sleeping body. Everyone is watching in

suspence. Candy looks a little nervous and Emma catches my glance and decided to do

something funny. She pushed Candy into Dipper causing their lips to touch. After about

13 seconds, Candy got off Dipper and heard him groan a little. We all did a 'Horray!' in

joy and Candy says,"Hello sleepy head." Dipper rubs his head and grins. He says to

Tyson and Emma,"Your turn guys." They both teleport to different corners of the room

and blush.

This is gonna be a fun game of chase.


	6. The Story

Dipper's POV

This is gonna be fun to do. "Okay, me and Mabel will get Tyson, Candy and Grenda, you

get Emma. No powers guys." Emma says,"Only cuz I don't want you to hurt yourselfs

trying to get us. but we got to warn you, as the Enderborn and Blazeborn, we are very

good at acrobatics, athletics, that sort of stuff." I see Candy and Grenda already chasing

Emma around the room. Emma is jumping and running on walls, doing flips, and

dodging. Tyson is standing there waiting for us to start chasing him. Mabel and I are to

amazed at Emma and she jumps straight in frount of us and off of Mabel's bed then

does a backflip to land properly. Mabel snaps out of it and runs for Tyson. He jumps and

grabs a ceiling beam and hangs from it. Emma, who wasn't paying atention, jumped into

Tyson, knock them both to the floor. Tyson landed on Emma's stomach. They both looked

like they were about to die because they knew that they couldn't get up fast enough. We

all took advantage and grabed them. They struggled and kick around, but with Grenda

holding Tyson and the rest of us holding Emma (Only cuz they didn't use thier powers)

they couldn't escape. They noded at each other and we woundered why. When we

brought them closer, they put thier feet on eachother's and kicked off, making all of us

fall over. They both did a flip and landed perfectly. "We said no powers." Mabel

complained, Emma said,"We didn't use powers." I asked,"How was your launch so

powerfully?" "Both of us kicked in oposite direcions, using each other as something to

kick off of." Tyson explained. We all got up and sighed in defeat, knowing we couldn't

force them to. So.. we could let them do it on their own. I smirked as I got an idea.

"Tyson, can you stay over tonight?" I asked. "I don't have parents or a gardian, I just live

by myself, so ya, that would be cool." Tyson said. We heard Grunkle Stan shout up to

us,"Emma has to leave tomarrow, she has one more night here." Tyson smiled brightly.

Emma's POV

I'm gonna miss staying here, but at least I get to stay with Tyson. (Dinner time

transition) Where the heck is everyone? I don't see anyone but Tyson and he looks as

confused as I am. They we spot a note saying,"Enjoy your dinner you two~." We both

knew Mabel wrote it due to all the glitter. We then saw a set tabel with a checkerboard

tabel-cloth, a candle centerpiece, and two chairs. We knew the gang set this up, hoping

we kissed. It was farely obvious. Tyson seemed to be hypnotized by the food laid out.

The spaghetti was the thing he seemed to be most interested in. I shrugged and we sat

down in the chairs. I senced the gang behind me and smirked. I told Tyson via brain

waves and he didn't need mind reading powers to know what I was thinking. "I wounder

where everone is?" I said, I was a good actress and I hoped Tyson was a good actor. He

echoed my question and it sounded pretty real to me. I senced them snicker and Tyson

did too because he smirked. "You wanna hear a story Emma?" I could tell he wasen't

acting, so I noded in curiosity. "This is the story of why I was brave enough to just walk

up to you and tap you on the shoulder."

*FLASHBACK* Tyson's POV

I was very depresed today. This was the week before the school dance and I had no one

to go with. My best friend, Jack, slaped me on the back and said."Cheer up, you'll find

someone eventully." I said sadly,"Not in time for the dance." He frowned and relized he

needed to stop here, at his house. Before he left he told me,"Love is a mystery, you have

to find it out what it beholds yourself." and with that he ran up his driveway and waved

good-bye. I decided I would walk around town to get thing off my mind. I went to my

favorite spot in town, the music store. I walked in, seeing if they had anything new, they

did. They had new headphone, the headphones were red and black. I would love thoose

to go with my new Mp3. I bought them and cheerfully walked out of the store. Maybe

this day wouldn't be so bad. I froze in my tracks when I saw this girl leaned against a

wall bobbing her head to the beat of a song. She looked awesome, I then relized what t

he feeling I had right now was, love. I slowly walked to her and taped her on the

shoulder. She opened her eye and then put her headphones around her neck. I was a bit

nervous, but I introduced myself,"I'm Tyson." I held out my hand for her to shake, she did

while saying,"Emma." I hopped she didn't notice I was blushing, she didn't seem to.

Then I felt a strange energy serge up my arm, it felt like when I launch a fireball but...

different. I shrugged it off and continued to talk to her.

*FLASHBACK OVER* Emma's POV

I sat there in shock. I then said,"So that story was basically your way off telling me you

want me to go to a dance with you?" He sheepishly nooded and grined. I said,"Fine by

me." The same answer I said when he asked me to stay with him at his house. He

grined. I heard sqeuling and said,"Guys, we knew you were there the whole time."

"Awwww... what gave it away?" Mabel said as she got out of hiding. "Maybe the fact we

have powers and can sence your presence?" Tyson said sarcastically. "Opps" The three

said in unison.

That plan backfired.


	7. The Prophocey

IM ON SPRINGGGGGGG BREAKKKKKKK WHOOOAAAAAAAAAOSOKDOAJSKDOAKSODKJAOSJKDIOASJOID! I'm way to happy. ANYWAY, I have new ideas cuz I overcame my stupid writer's block. ENJOY, RATE, REVIEW!

Emma's POV

I just remembered something. Enders and Blazes are rivals. I freeze in my tracks during

the walk Tyson and I are on. He pauses and asks,"Ems you ok?" He had came up with

the nickname, Ems, for me, and I came up with Tyrex for him (Lol get it? Tyrex... T-rex? I

crack myself up. XD jk.) I just told him,"Remember what you were taught when you first

found you were the Blazeborn?" "Yay it was that Enders and Blazes- Oh no." He said.

Something I knew would happen, did. The Ender Lord appered with the The Blaze Lord by

his side and froze time exept for the 4 for us. "You have broken the code." The Ender

Lord said to me. I gulped and said really fast,"I forgot about it I'm so sor-" Something

clicked in my mind,"Wait, didn't the prophecy say something about this. Ya, ya I

remember." I summon the prophecy and read the tale.

_In the year 20-15, two legend born teens, will make a mend and end the war of the two, lengend born. They will fight, side by side, to stop an evil whom will destroy, all relms just for revenge, on the Ender whom stoped his plot in the past, so he wants to be brought theese two are, will be is foretold, in what the future has to hold. The Ender and Blaze have to work together, to stop the panic of bond of Blaze and Ender, will finally be fixed, forever._

"Ender Lord, I may have been mislead about your legend born, she is a good student."

The Blaze Lord said, eyeing me. I just gave a sheepish grin about being a nerd there for

a minute. Tyson, who just procesed the situation, said,"So... Blaze and Ender have to

work together?" We all noded. The Ender Lord said,"Me and The Blaze Lord have to

discuss the two must get ready to fight." Me and Tyson nod, knowing this

fight won't be easy. We both know one thing, we will need the power of healing.

(Hey guys, its me, I took a break because me and my crush/best friend were gonna go on a bike ride but we crashed into each other. We both got real hurt, so this is the last chapter for a while because we need to take care of our wounds, but the good news is there are no 'real damage' AND we have a 2 day sleep over so we got to explain what happened to my parents and I'm happy for thoose 2 reasons. I'll finish this chaper though. **BACK TO THE STORY!** Oh ya and his name is Tyson... XD)

We told the gang and they came with us to find Bill. Mabel kept looking scared, but I

could tell it wasen't a fear of being _beat_ by Bill, it was a fear of... _rejection_? I thought

my powers were just screwing up until I heard Mabel say,"Maybe we should try and

become friends with Bill." Everyone froze in there tracks for 2 reasons. 1 was because of

what Mabel said. 2 was because we heard a laugh, a laugh that belonged to the one and

only... "BILL, YOU DEMON!"I yelled at him. He just kept laughing hystaricly, just like a

idiot. I growled and jumped at him, sword in hand and in Ender-form. He doged, still

laughing. He finally stoped and said,"I need that Blaze born, Shooting-Star, and Candy."

We all looked at him as he sighed and grabed the three, the rest of us chased him and I

grabed his leg, just as he teleported. He said,"I didn't say I wanted you to come, _Ender _

_born._" The last 2 words escaped his mouth in hate. "Well, to bad, now, GIVE ME MY

FRIENDS BACK!" "Hmmmmm, No." He said. He kicked me off his leg and I relized where I

was. I was in his half-finished nightmare realm.

What does he want with my friends?

**There, I left you with a clif hanger, make sure to leave a comment, I'll be back and at writing by April... 7th probs. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
